Green and Silver
by Boogum
Summary: Draco gets a surprise he can't refuse. /written for a challenge./


**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

**A/n: This was written for a challenge at rowangreenleaf's DG forum. Check it out if you want to see other responses.**

**Prompt: A Birthday Surprise**

**Green and Silver**

Draco Malfoy was not in a good mood. It was his twenty-fourth birthday, he had spent the whole day locked in his office with work—hardly an enthralling experience—and short of receiving a suggestive offer from his co-worker—which he ignored—and the usual expensive, but perfectly useless, present from his mother and father, he had received no presents to compensate for his bad day.

He stopped outside his apartment door, fingers scraping his pockets for his keys, when something small and vibrantly yellow caught the corner of his eye. It was a square piece of paper—the kind people used at the Ministry of Magic to write memos to each other—and had obviously been stuck to the door using magic.

Frowning, Draco pulled the memo off his door and stared down at the familiar writing. It read:

_Happy Birthday, precious_

_I've left your present on your bed. You can thank me later._

_Blaise _

Draco rolled his eyes at the nickname. Blaise had persisted on calling him 'precious' ever since Narcissa had let it slip one unfortunate afternoon. There was no escaping it, it seemed, for no amount of threats or hexes could deter the dark-skinned Slytherin from indulging in this mockery.

Putting this petty grievance to the side, Draco re-read the rest of the note and vaguely wondered what Blaise could have got him for his birthday. Knowing his friend, it was probably something idiotic.

Draco screwed up the note in his hand, unlocked the door, and entered his apartment. He tossed the keys on the bench, kicked the door shut with his foot, and paused for a moment as he considered whether to ring up some friends to go out for drinks, or whether to just call it a day and go to bed. Merlin knew he was exhausted, but it was his birthday, after all, and one had to do something to celebrate getting older.

Still mulling over this debate, he shrugged off his robe and started undoing the buttons of his shirt as he headed for his bedroom. He pushed open the door, only half paying attention to his surroundings, when a muffled sound from the bed made him look up.

His hands dropped from his shirt, his eyes widening in open surprise. There was his present, and, much to his surprise, it consisted of creamy skin, soft curves and a crown of vibrant red that was displayed in stark contrast to the dark shade of his bedspread.

The 'present' was a woman, a very angry woman, and one he knew well. It was Ginevra Weasley, to be exact: resident shrew of the Ministry, and the only woman who had ever resisted his charm.

Draco had always taken amusement in flirting outrageously with her just because he knew it annoyed her, but he had never expected to see her tied up on his bed, wearing a green bikini that barely covered her tantalising body and bearing the legend "Happy Birthday Draco" across it in silver writing. She even had a green and silver bow stuck to her head.

"Well…this is unexpected," was all Draco managed to say, not quite able to suppress a smile. She looked ridiculous. Tempting, but ridiculous nonetheless. He wondered how Blaise had kidnapped her, let alone why his friend had decided to give her to him as a present in the first place.

Her chestnut eyes blazed, and he knew that if she had not been gagged she would have been shouting curses at him.

"Don't look at me like that, love," he admonished. "It's not nice to glare at people in their own house."

She just continued to glower at him.

Draco frowned and reached into his pocket for his wand. Calmly he used his magic to remove her gag. Instantly a string of profanities burst forth from her mouth, but her companion only listened in bored silence.

"That's charming, Ginevra," drawled Draco, once she had paused to take a breath, "but I'm afraid the gag will have to go back on if you persist."

Her lips twisted into a scowl. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Malfoy? Are you really that desperate for a shag that you have to get your little minions to kidnap unwilling females now?"

"Really, darling, you should know better than to ask me such a stupid question, and if we're to talk of sex lives, I hear yours is rivalling the Sahara."

A splotch of colour stole to Ginny's cheeks. "What do you know? You don't know anything!"

His eyes gleamed with wicked humour. "Oh, did I hit a sensitive spot? Perhaps that's why Blaise brought you here; maybe he was trying to do _you_ a favour? You know what they say about women who don't get any action for a while; they start to—"

"Oh, shut up!"

Draco laughed. "My, my, we _do_ have a temper."

"What do you want with me?" she demanded, changing the subject.

"I thought it was obvious," responded Draco with painstaking patience, "I didn't ask Blaise to kidnap you. However, since you're here" – his eyes roamed her body appreciatively – "and looking so lovely in my old house colours, it would be such a waste to ruin this chance, don't you think?"

"You even think of touching me and I swear, Malfoy."

"Yes, darling, I know you swear, but I'm hoping to turn those shrieks of yours into something far more pleasing to my ears."

Ginny's cheeks burned crimson. "You can't! If you—that's just—"

Draco let out a low chuckle that was strangely attractive in all its cockiness. "Such vehemence, and yet I think you're secretly hoping I _will_ take advantage of you so that you can get some action and satisfy those dried up old urges of yours."

She flushed even more. "You wish, Malfoy! I wouldn't want a scum like you to touch me for the world!"

"Why do women always resort to hyperbole?" lamented Draco, rolling his eyes. "Can't you be a little more original? It's getting really tedious hearing the same old exaggerated clichés."

"Maybe you should take the hint, then, and then you won't have to hear them."

"That would be even more boring."

Ginny sighed. "Let me go, Malfoy," she muttered bitterly, sick of this now.

Draco—much to her surprise—obliged, using his magic to remove the ropes that had been wrapped tight around her wrists and ankles.

"There," said Draco, "you're free to go; only, you don't have a wand, do you, so I suppose you'll have to walk home."

He smiled rather smugly at this.

"I can't go out in this—this—" Ginny flailed for the words to describe her costume but could come up with nothing horrible enough.

"I don't see what's wrong with it," responded Draco with an annoying smirk. "You're like a Slytherin treat just waiting to be unwrapped."

"Well, maybe I don't want to be unwrapped," she retorted, standing up from the bed, while absently rubbing her wrists where the ropes had been digging into her skin.

"That's too bad. You were supposed to be my present; it is my birthday, you know?"

Ginny let out an inelegant snort as she pulled the green and silver bow off her head. "Yes, Malfoy, I did realise that. I am a walking congratulation to you, after all."

"Mmm, I know."

His whole tone and expression left her with no doubt that he was very much aroused right now, and nor was he bothering to hide the fact that he was openly admiring her body. She could feel her cheeks warming but held her chin up defiantly and glared at him all the same.

"You know, Ginevra," he mused, finally bringing his eyes back to her face and meeting her glare. "You're not that bad."

"Thank you for that assessment, Malfoy; I'm sure I can die a happy woman now that I know I've passed your high standards."

His lips twitched, and then—for she couldn't explain it herself—he was suddenly very close to her, grey eyes staring intently down into her own.

"What are you doing?" she asked, and was annoyed to find her voice come out rather weak, and nothing at all like the brassy accusation she had been going for.

"Taking my present," he murmured, and then slowly, so slowly in fact that she thought she might internally combust from the suspense of it all, he lowered his face and placed his lips over hers.

Ginny knew she should have pushed him away, but her body seemed to have taken on a mind of its own. Her arms quite independently sneaked up to curl around his neck, her lips responding to the warm pressure of his own with a sudden fervour that took even her by surprise.

It was embarrassing, really. She was acting like some sex-starved sailor, and she knew it, but good Merlin was he incredible. Never had she been snogged so thoroughly nor so expertly in her life, and even though she was sure he had done the same to many other woman, she was more than happy to take advantage of her turn right now.

She pulled him closer, pressing her body hard against his so that she could feel every inch of his toned frame. His warmth enveloped her, burning her with the intense, current-like fire that was already pulsing through her blood, but it wasn't enough. She needed to be closer. There had to be nothing separating them.

Draco chuckled softly, breaking from the kiss to instead apply his wondrous lips to the hypersensitive skin on her neck. "You're eager," he murmured, lips just grazing her ear.

"No more than you," Ginny retorted, eyes fluttering shut as he found a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. A low moan purred in her throat, and her body seemed to melt even more into his.

This was all the encouragement Draco needed, and picking her up in his arms, he carried her over to the bed and laid her down, pausing only to pull his shirt off over his head before once more claiming her lips in a passionate kiss.

Ginny's hands went to remove the bikini top, but Draco's quickly closed over hers.

"No, darling," he scolded huskily, "that privilege is mine."

"Go on then, birthday boy."

His lips twitched. "Oh I will. This is one present I am going to take great delight in _unwrapping_."

END

**A/N: A little random, I know, but I did write this at 3am in the morning, so cut me some slack.**

**Draco may seem a bit weird and OOC, but that's because I'm experimenting with his character, as I do, and trying new sides to him. Not sure if I'm sold on this version of him myself, but it worked for the idea of the fic at least. **


End file.
